Confusing Love
by Silverdragon10
Summary: Brier is in love with Sandry Sandry is in love with Brier Kirel is in love with Daja a noble called Aster is in love with Brier and theres a new trader and an unexpected twist.
1. The Ball

Sorry about the spell and gram but my spell check was broken  
  
Sandry sat in discipline She was wearing a dress made out of the finest silk it was blue with a green trim. She twisted one of the ringlets pined up with silver clips. Lark had insisted that she wore her hare in curls she had said it looked more lady like. It was her uncle who had asked her and her three friends to this ball. She wasn't looking forward to it a night of bowing to nobles and getting her hand kissed wasn't her idea of fun. But at least Daja, Tris and Briar would be there. She came down the stairs and met Daja and Tris " Where's Briar" she asked " He won't come out of his room" said Daja " Oh come on Brier it can't be that bad" Sandry shouted up the stairs Briar emerged he was wearing a red habit very like the habit of the fire temple. When they arrived at the ball they went into a large hall where musicians were playing. There were already a lot of people there. A boy came over to Sandry and asked her to dance he had golden hair that dangled in to his bright green eyes. To his amazement Briar felt a small pang of jealousy. Daja had gone of dancing with a trader and Tris was talking to Sandry uncle. He was watching Sandry she looked so beautiful from her blue eyes to her golden skin. But he would never tell her this he couldn't he shouldn't feel this way about her. Tris and Daja where like sisters to him but Sandry was more. When the song had finished Daja came over to him. " Why so sad. Go on ask a girl to dance" Briar made a face. " Oh come on Briar your 16" Briar went to a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes and asked her because he new Daja would make him. Sandry went over to the table where the drinks were. She poured a glass of fruit juice. Than she spotted Briar she was dancing with a girl who Sandry had never seen before. Sandry felt slightly jealous. But why Briar was like a brother to her but lately he had been more she enjoyed being with him and when she looked at him instead of seeing Briar her friend she saw Briar a handsome teenager. " Sandry, Sandry" It was Tris searching for her making her way quickly though the crowd. "There you are. Look at Briar he's dancing with a girl that's new. " What. Oh yes. I can see him." " Why aren't you dancing? That guy who asked you was kind of cute." Said Tris. " He was stepping on my toes."  
  
(A few songs later)  
  
Daja Came over her face was red from dancing with the trader. Sandry offered her a glass of water she took it and drank deeply. " Who's the trader?" Asked Tris. " His names Panja. He's a new student at winding circle." " What type of magic?" Asked Sandry. " Light." " Lady Sandraleen would you like to dance?" A tall boy with dark hair came up to Sandry. " Alright but Sandry will be fine." The two walked off together. Daja and Tris where soon joined buy Briar. " Briar who's the girl" said Daja " She said her name was Aster" said Briar a bit unsure  
  
Sorry the first chapter is very short but please keep reading I'll be updating soon 


	2. Kirels Love

This is to everyone who has red the first chapter sorry spell checks still broken  
  
  
  
  
  
(The end of the ball)  
  
Sandry, Briar, Tris and Daja stood in a corner of the hall as all the people where leaving. They were waiting for Sandry's uncle. When he came he was with trailed by Aster. "Sandry do you think Lark or Rosethorn would mind if Aster stayed with you? I would invite her to the castle but there is a lot of guests staying tonight." Asked the duke. "Know they wouldn't mind uncle." Said Sandry.  
  
(Next Morning at Discipline)  
  
The next morning Sandry, Briar, Tris and Aster were siting at the table. Lark had asked Aster if she wouldn't mind doing Daja chores because she was at Frostpine's smithy. She had agreed but a little reluctantly, Sandry noticed. Of course she's a noble she wouldn't be used to washing dishes or cleaning floors. (Frostpine's smithy)  
  
Daja was working on some wire when the door opened. It was the trader she had met at the ball. When the boy walked in the door instead of looking into the eyes of Daja as he had intended, he found himself walking head long into Kirel, frostpines assistant. " Who are you?" asked Kirel not in his normal voice. " I a friend of Daja's. Is she hear." Said the boy. Daja stood up and smiled. "Hello Panja. She said still smiling." How did you know where I was." " Well I went to the address you gave me and the people who were there told me I'd fined you here." " I have work do here but why don't you come round for diner later." Said Daja. Back in the corner Kirel sighed. Even thought Daja was a few years younger than he was she was very mature for her age. But now he definitely didn't stand a chance with her because this boy is a trader and he is definitely after her two. Of coarse there had always been Briar but he was to occupied with Sandry even Kirel could see that.  
  
(Back at discipline)  
  
Briar was in the garden weeding when Little Bear's barking told him that someone was at the door. He went around the side of the house and found. " Come this way." Briar said to him. They went in the back door into Rosethorns workshop and into the kitchen where they found Lark. " What brings you here Niko." Asked Lark But before Briar could find out why Niko was here Rosethorn called him back to the garden to finish the weeding.  
  
Ok you can't blame me I love Kirel and he dosen't get enough of a part in the books. Next chapter will be up soon enjoy and review. 


	3. dinner at discipline

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was by the way if anyone hasn't red the circle opens books Panja is not a character in them.  
  
(Niko and Lark in the kitchen in discipline)  
  
" What brings you hear Niko." Asked Lark " I was looking for some healing ointment. I tried going to Dedicate Crane but he didn't have any. I was hoping Dedicate Rosethorn could help me." " Yes I'm sure Rosy could get you some. Just don't tell her you went to Crane first. " We will be having diner soon would you like to join us. I'm sure Sandy, Briar, Tris and Daja would be glad to see you.  
  
(Almost diner time)  
  
There was a soft knocking on the door Daja went to open it. "Oh! Hello Panja. Diner is almost ready. Come in sit down." Daja waved her hand in the direction of a chair. "This is Tris, Sandry, Lark, Rosethorn, Niko and Kel. Briar will be joining us soon too.  
  
(Diner time)  
  
As they all sat round the table they al made separate conversation. Kel how hadn't said much all day was now very talkative. She kept asking Briar questions like what it was like to live in Deadmans District and what his gang members where like. Panja was telling Daja all about his family and what they are were like.  
  
(After diner)  
  
Just before Panja left he took Sandry to one side. " Lady" he said in a whisper. " Sandry" Sandry corrected him. " Sorry lad.. Sandry but I would be very grateful if you would tell me what kind off things that your friend Daja likes. Sandry smiled. " Call round tomorrow when Daja is at the smithy. I will help you than." The trader gave her a small bow and hurried away.  
  
(Next morning when Daja at the smithy)  
  
Sandry had been thinking about it during the night and she had found that she didn't really know what Daja liked. When Panja arrived Sandry opened the door for him. She took him into the kitchen and told him to sit. After a bit of a pause Panja said " Will you help me Lady Sandry." "Well if I tell you what Daja likes you will never really know Daja. You will only know what I have told you about her. So the best advice I can give you is get to know her and you will so find out." When Panja had left Sandry though about what she had said. Maybe she did know Daja after all.  
  
Ooh dramatic. I feel bad because everyone is paired up with someone but Tris so if you have any ideas please review. 


	4. Questions

Two chapters in one night are hard on your eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Lark's workshop)  
  
"Sandry" said Lark "Your uncle is having another ball soon isn't he." "Yes" said Sandry "Well you shouldn't ware the same dress." "But I don't have enough material to make a new one." "Well we can't have a stitch witch with no material anyway Tris and Daja will need dresses two. Go get the girls and go into the town." Sandry grinned at her teacher and ran off.  
  
(The road to Frostpine's smithy)  
  
Sandry and Tris walked quickly down the road to frostpine's smithy. Making light conversation as they walked. They were just turning a bend when they heard someone shout Lady Sandry, Lady Sandry. It was Panja he was running down the hill after them. " Lady Sandry" he said between gasps " I was wondering if you would asked Daja to meet me in the gardens in front of the dormitories tomorrow morning." " Of coarse" said Sandry  
  
(Frostpine's Smithy)  
  
When they came in Daja was helping Frostpine with something in a corner. But before Sandry and Tris could go up to her Kirel came up to them and said. "Sandry could I talk to you for a moment." He said "Sure" He took her to one corner and said. "You're by way of being Daja best friend and I was wondering could you tell me what kind of things she likes." Well though Sandry the reason that she didn't tell Panja what Daja likes is he wouldn't know Daja but Kirel dose know Daja. Anyway she liked Kirel. " Come by in the morning tomorrow I'll help you than." Tris and Daja were waiting for her at the door. "What was that about?" Asked Daja "Oh nothing" said Sandry In mind speak she said to Tris I'll tell you later.  
  
(The market)  
  
The three girls looked at the piles of cloth. They had already got two shades of blue silk three Shades of green satin and one sheet of red velvet. "How about this for Briar." Said Tris She held up a piece of baby pink cotton. The three girls laughed as they looked thought the piles of cloth. All the time unaware of all the people staring at them.  
  
Bum bum bum bum, who will get Daja what will Tris say when she finds out tune in next time, same fic site same fic page. 


	5. Answers

. By the way I did not write that review I swear  
  
The same day at discipline  
  
When they got back Sandry took Tris into an empty room and told her all about Panja and Kirel and about them both asking for her help and what she told Panja.  
  
When she had finished she looked at Tris. "But what should I tell Kirel?  
  
"Well I like Kirel and I think he and Daja are more well suited. Even though, Panja is a trader and all, but Kirel is more like her in a way.  
  
"Well, what does Daja like?"  
  
"Uh.Metal?"  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Sandry awoke to a soft knocking on her door.  
  
"Sandry! Sandry!" Tris's voice called " Kirel's here." Sandry dressed quickly and splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up. When she got down stairs Kirel was siting at the table. She smiled at him.  
  
"Well?" she said, "At the moment Daja is meeting Panja in the gardens and I don't know when she'll be back. Anyway Tris and I discussed it and we decided we don't know what Daja likes."  
  
There was a grumbling from the room next door and Aster appeared.  
  
"Where is Briar?" she demanded "And who are you?" she said looking Kirel up and down. "He's still a sleep, and this is Kirel." said Sandry trying to be polite.  
  
"Well tell Briar when he come down that I'm waiting for him." And with that she turned on her heel and stormed back in to the other room.  
  
"Who was she?" asked Kirel  
  
"She's the daughter of my uncle's friend, a noble. But that's not important. The thing is you have to find out what Daja likes yourself. She's going to Frostpine's smithy later so you can talk to her than.  
  
No sooner had Kirel left then Briar came down the stairs. He mumbled something about food and snatched a piece of bread from the plate in the middle of the table.  
  
"I think Aster wants to talk to you inside."  
  
Briar thanked her but his voice was very sour. 


End file.
